


That Fiancée, Distressed

by snowdroppanda



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, Some manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdroppanda/pseuds/snowdroppanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth saw the signs that he had changed, but she didn't want to believe them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The signs had always been there, right in front of her, yet she never paid attention. No, she just didn't want to believe them. Elizabeth clutched at her chest as she stared out the window of her carriage at the rapidly moving environment, willing her heart to calm. Normally, her visits to the Phantomhive manor were spontaneous and filled her with joy at the thought of seeing her fiancé and gifting him with a new attire. This time, however, she only brought a feeling of unease in the pit of her stomach. It was rare that she sent word ahead of her expected arrival, but for this visit, she needed to be sure that Ciel would be available to speak with her. _Ciel_. Even thinking the name created more butterflies that she certainly didn't need.

The blonde's breath caught in her throat as the manor finally came into view, causing her gloved hand to clench tighter on the relatively plain pink dress she wore. "Breathe..." The command was easier said than done as the carriage slowly came to a stop. She had mere seconds to force her wary expression into a polite smile before the carriage door was opened and an all too familiar voice invaded her ears.

"A pleasure to see you again, Miss Elizabeth." Sebastian smiled at the girl, white gloved hand outstretched to assist her from the carriage.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

As soon as she stepped out the carriage, her eyes landed on the single person she always looked forward to seeing. Every visit, she could be found running towards - and latching to - the dark blue haired teen with an almost suffocating enthusiasm. This day, she merely walked towards him with a small smile. "Good afternoon, Ciel."

She didn't miss the brief surprise that lit up his sole sapphire eye, nor the way said eye flickered to his butler with an almost questioning gaze. However, his attention went back to her regardless with a smile.

"Hello, Lizzie." There was a pause, as though he begun to say her full name, but changed at the last moment. It didn't help to quell the anxiety in her stomach. "Come - I had an area prepared for us in the gardens."

Elizabeth only continued smiling as she followed him to the table, surrounded by lovely white rose bushes, and murmured a soft 'thank you' when he pulled a chair out for her. Another 'thank you' was given when Sebastian served them tea with a slice of a yellow sponge cake she knew he'd prepared just before her arrival. Still, no matter how amazing the light snack smelled, it remained untouched. Instead, the teen waited for Ciel to dismiss his butler before speaking.

"Ciel..." she began cautiously, catching his single eye as he sipped his tea. "I'd like for you to answer my questions honestly. Will you do that for me?"

Ciel blinked, and as Elizabeth observed him with a closer eye than usual, she couldn't help but wonder if that was slight fear that she saw.

"Of course."

"Promise me. I need you to look in my eyes and promise that you will not lie in what I'm going to ask you."

There was confusion in that sapphire eye, as well as an edge of wariness as it stared into each of her green eyes. "I promise I will not lie, Lizzie."

The anxiety began bubbling up once more, and Elizabeth glanced down to her distorted expression in the dark cup of tea. Memories flowed into her mind - most prominent being the Campania tragedy and the Easter afterward. Her fingers intertwined and clenched together in her lap as she struggled to pull her thoughts together. There was one question she needed to ask, and it was so glaringly obvious, but it was another feat to actually give voice to it. All the signs were there, but if she put them out on the table, she would run the risk of ruining the fantasy that she was currently living.

"Lizzie?"

Her head snapped up to face the concerned expression of the person sitting opposite her. In the moment, she wouldn't have minded having to fight against more of those zombies from the Campania than go through what she was about to. But she needed this. She needed to hear a confirmation or denial of her suspicions. She needed it now before she regretted it later.

"Are you..." her voice wavered and she took a deep breath, steeling herself to the question she knew would change their relationship. "You're not really Ciel.. are you?" She watched as surprise overtook his expression and clenched her hands tighter together in an attempt to keep herself from trembling.

"I don't... what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Her attempts at restraint proved to be in vain as a nervous chill ran down her spine. "You promised not to lie, so, please, tell me."

The hesitation only fueled the developing trembles in her body, and the sigh made her aware that she was holding her own breath in anticipation.

"...you're correct. I am not Ciel."

A soft sob escaped Elizabeth's lips. "Isabelle?" Receiving a nod in response, the blonde covered her mouth with her gloved hands, unable to stop the tears that welled up in her eyes. "So... Ciel..."

"I... I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but you need to understand that this was necessary. As a female, I would not have been able to take over the Phantomhive household, oversee Funtom, or continue father's work as the Queen's guard dog. It would have had to be Ciel. As he...didn't survive, it was imperative that everyone else thought it was me who died instead. Everyone...including you."

Another sob escaped her lips as she stared at the stranger in front of her, looking at her with a guilty eye. "I knew it..." Elizabeth's tone was watery with emotion. "I knew something wasn't right..."

"... To be honest, I was sure it would have been you or Aunt Frances that found out first." Isabelle sighed, running a hand through her dark blue hair, careful not to rustle the eyepatch strings. "I'm not sure even Madam Red knew before she died."

"Mean..." Elizabeth mumbled. "This was too mean!" She dropped her hands from her mouth, shouting at the other teen, ignoring the tears streaming down her cheeks. For all the mental preparation she thought she had, hearing the revelation shattered her fantasy worse than she thought. She almost hoped that this was all a dream, and that the person staring at her now would erase the ashamed expression and smile and say that it was just a cruel joke. But the longer she stared at Ciel - no, Isabelle - the more she begun to accept that it wouldn't happen. "How could you do this? How could you lie to all of us?!"

"Please understand that I didn't do this to intentionally hurt you, Elizabeth." Said blonde cringed at her name. "However, I am curious as to how you finally figured it out."

Elizabeth shook her head, letting the memories from earlier replay themselves in her head. "The ship... When you started coughing badly... That was when I first really began to suspect... Then when you fell for the trick at Easter... That was the first time I made my own Easter egg..." Her watery eyes shot back up to Isabelle with an offended glare when the latter let out a faint chuckle.

"Clever," Isabelle nodded, leaning back in her chair. "Though we were born as twins, he was fortunate to not inherit mother's asthma. Actually, he had a much healthier body than mine. I was frequently sick and wasn't able to often join you two while you played." Her gaze drifted away to stare at a section of the rose bushes. "Unsurprisingly, you were closer with him than with me, aside from your betrothal."

"It's why I never needed to remind him to call me 'Lizzie'..." A flurry of emotions raged within the blonde, and she found herself becoming more agitated than dejected. "Speaking of which, how long did you intend to continue with our 'engagement'? Were you planning on remaining disguised as Ciel, even through our wedding?"

"No, I was not."

Elizabeth blinked, slightly taken aback at the sudden coldness in Isabelle's tone. Her expression turned unreadable, and the blonde wasn't sure how to exactly take that. "What does that mean? Had you ever planned on revealing this to me?" When there was no answer, she continued. "How long were you going to keep this hidden? Were you wanting to have me continue to be ignorant to the fact that I'm living a lie?" Still no answer, and the blonde began growing impatient and upset. "Answer me! Do.. do you hate me that much as to torture me like this?!"

That sparked a response. "No!" Isabelle snapped towards Elizabeth, reaching across the table in an attempt to grab the latter's hands, but missed as the blonde abruptly pulled out of reach. "I told you I never intended on hurting you! I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I didn't believe you'd understand."

"I understand that you put your own feelings before anyone else." Elizabeth snapped, glaring at Isabelle. "Can you understand how it feels to stand at the funeral for someone you loved, believing that you would never see them again? Then to have them come back, and to be with them for three years before being told that the miracle you were so thankful for was just another lie?"

"I do know how it feels to lose someone--"

"No, you don't. Not twice. Not betrayed by someone that you thought you could trust - someone you believed in."

"Elizabeth. Lizzie. Please."

Elizabeth determinedly avoided Isabelle's pleading eyes as she used a napkin to dab at the tears that stained her cheeks. This was not the outcome she wanted, and that all too familiar tightening in her chest had returned. The signs were right - Ciel never came back. Whatever happened in that month after the fire stole him from her forever. The only thing she had left was his twin sister. The sister that impersonated him to apparently continue the work that her parents left behind.

Neatly setting the now damp napkin back down next to her forgotten snacks, Elizabeth stared at the last surviving Phantomhive. Isabelle, who was still leaned over the table from trying to grasp the blonde's hands, bore such a strong resemblance to Ciel that it was nearly impossible to tell them apart. Even now, knowing that it's really his sister, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel her breath catch in her throat. It would be so easy to just forget this conversation and only see Ciel. It would also be less pain. But it would mean continuing to live a lie. Still, what was her alternative? She swore her heart to Ciel years ago, and even knowing that she'll never have him back, she couldn't imagine herself with anyone else. Surely her parents and brother wouldn't blame her if she explained this all to them, but was that what she really wanted? Could she really walk away from this? She finally met Isabelle's gaze, and was struck with the sudden realisation that the other teen was waiting for the same answers. Everything that Isabelle had done the past few years could be ruined, depending on Elizabeth's reaction. Could she be the cause of that? Could she destroy the legacy of her beloved?

"... I suppose you're wanting me to keep this a secret and continue as though this never happened."

"I will greatly appreciate you keeping this secret, but I know I cannot ask you to forget what you learned." Elizabeth watched as Isabelle straightened up, seemingly relieved at the fact that she hadn't run off. "I know it is a lot to ask, and that it is selfish of me...but I need you to continue to act as.. 'Ciel's fiancée."

In a calmer voice than she expected, Elizabeth responded, "it was never an act."

"... I know."

There was a moment of silence before Elizabeth broke it again. "Am I to assume Sebastian is aware of this already?"

Isabelle nodded. "The whole staff is."

Elizabeth chose not to comment on the fact that the staff knew before she did. Instead, she released a sigh and stood up, prompting Isabelle to follow suit. "If it's so important, I will keep your secret. If mother hasn't noticed anything strange by now, it's possible she won't notice any time soon." Then again, there was also the possibility that her mother knew as well, and was keeping it secret. The thought filled Elizabeth with an odd dread, but she pushed it aside. Surely her own mother would have already spoken to her if that was the case.

"Thank you, Lizzie. Really."

The two slowly made their way to the front of the manor in silence, with Elizabeth staring straight ahead. The pain in her heart was still present, but died down to a dull throb. She would play along with this...for the sake of Ciel's memory, as well as her late aunt and uncle. It wasn't that she held any hatred for Isabelle - she didn't, really - but she couldn't bare to be the cause of any backlash that would come as a result of her revealing such a secret. The Phantomhives were still precious to her, and she remained determined to be a lady that was able to protect them..even if the head of the family was her deceased fiancé's sister.

"Well then."

Coming out of her thoughts, Elizabeth realised they'd made it to her carriage, with Isabelle holding her hand out. Taking the offered hand, the blonde climbed inside the carriage and sat down, staring at the other teen. "Thank you. For telling me, I mean."

Isabelle only offered a last smile before closing the door and stepping out the way. As the driver pulled off, Elizabeth watched until her view of the other female was obscured. The blonde leaned back against her seat and stared with an unfocused gaze out the window. Three years, it'd been. Three years of believing that Ciel had come back from the grave, only to find out that he never truly had. Three years of believing she had a future with her childhood friend, cousin, and betrothed. Three years, shattered in mere moments that left her with an overwhelming sickness in the pit of her stomach.

Unable to do anything else, Elizabeth buried her face in her hands and released the rivers of tears she'd been holding back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Isabelle is my 'twin theory' oc, and she's all that I own. References are based in Campania arc: chapter 56 (page 23) and chapter 66 (page 38, but the whole chapter counts). This probably happens around chapter 85, so yeah.  
> No, I don't hate Lizzie, nor am I opposed to shipping her with Ciel, but, the drama o:  
> Next chapter is just Isa's pov.  
> Thanks for reading ♥.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabelle was nervous.

Elizabeth was rarely the type to send word in advance of her visit, and in such a professional tone. Usually, the bubbly blonde would arrive whenever she liked, with no regard as to if the dark-blue haired female had business to take care of. For Elizabeth to ask if they could meet to talk meant that something was very wrong.

"I must agree," Sebastian commented, standing dutifully behind his master as they waited at the front of the manor for the lady's carriage. "Perhaps she has grown weary of your persistent stubborn attitude and is intending to offer you an ultimatum."

"Tch, don't say such stupid things." Isabelle went to cross her arms over her chest, but resisted the urge as the carriage finally came into view. No matter how uneasy this meeting made her feel, she couldn't show it in front of Elizabeth. After all, perhaps this was just a way for the blonde to start acting like a maturing lady. It was likely she only wanted something ridiculous, such as to try to convince Isabelle to host a ball in the manor and wear a light coloured suit that she picked. Surely it was nothing too serious.

As much as Isabelle tried to tell herself that, she couldn't shake the feeling of dread that slowly crept up.

The carriage pulled to a stop in front of the manor, and Sebastian was already at the door, opening it and helping the lady to exit it. Already, Isabelle noticed subtle changes that only added to the indescribable dread. While Elizabeth's hair was in its typical twin ponytail style, her pink dress was relatively plain compared to her usual ones. A single, lighter pink sash was tied around her waist in a bow as the only accessory. There were no excess ribbons or frills that usually adorned whatever outfit the blonde wore. Adding to that was the fact that the lady calmly walked towards her with a polite greeting. Isabelle couldn't keep away the surprise that sparked in her visible sapphire eye, and glanced towards Sebastian almost questioningly, even knowing that the butler would have no answer to what was going on.

"Hello.. Lizzie," Isabelle quickly turned her attention back to Elizabeth with a smile. It was still habit to call the blonde by her full name, but hopefully whatever tension that was slowly building between them would dissipate if she used the lady's preferred nickname.

"Come - I had an area prepared for us in the gardens." It was a nice day out, and upon being notified of Elizabeth's impending visit, Isabelle decided that it would be better to have their meeting surrounded by the white roses that Sebastian so carefully tended. Said butler also teased the female for her choice ("Isn't that just like a gentleman - anticipating conflict and subconsciously trying to avoid it by creating a romantic and calming atmosphere.") to which she quickly dismissed him with a command of preparing them a snack. Though he wore his characteristic smirk, he followed her orders, and once the two were seated at the outdoor table, he arrived with a serving of tea aand yellow sponge cake.

"Thank you, Sebastian. You're dismissed." Isabelle didn't have to look at him to know that he was intending on giving the two their privacy; the verbal command was more a cue for Elizabeth than anything else. Not wanting to rush her, Isabelle begun to sip at her tea as she waited.

"Ciel..." The bluenette met Elizabeth's eyes as she spoke. "I'd like for you to answer my questions honestly. Will you do that for me?"

This...was not what she expected. Isabelle slowly lowered her teacup, trying to hide the slight fear that was rising in her body. "Of course."

"Promise me. I need you to look in my eyes and promise that you will not lie in what I'm going to ask you."

Confusion shined in Isabelle's sapphire eye as an internal alarm went off. Hopes that Elizabeth's visit had been for purely superficial reasons were all but thrown out at the seriousness in her tone. Yes, there was something wrong here, but she couldn't leave now. Her visible eye stared straight into Elizabeth's green eyes. "I promise I will not lie, Lizzie."

Watching the blonde as she looked down, Isabelle could tell that whatever she wanted to ask was difficult to the point of forcing the blonde away from her normal bubbly demeanor. The apprehension was so palpable that Isabelle couldn't even bring herself to touch the cake in front of her for worry that it would upset the butterflies in her stomach. The silence between them continued for what seemed like hours; every passing moment only served to increase the growing foreboding around them.

"Lizzie?" Isabelle gently called to the blonde, watching as her gaze snapped up from her untouched tea. There was no smile on her expression, and Isabelle's thoughts went a mile a minute at trying to figure out what it was that had the blonde so worried.

"Are you... You're not really Ciel.. are you?"

Surprise.

Isabelle's mind went completely blank at the question. There were a variety of situations that she expected, but this was definitely not one. "I don't... What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Isabelle swallowed nervously. "You promised not to lie, so, please, tell me."

There was a desperate determination in those green eyes that caused Isabelle to let out a soft sigh. For three years, she'd been able to fool everyone with her masquerade of being her deceased twin, but now it seemed that Elizabeth had finally figured it out. A brief notion to play it off and pretend that the blonde was just imagining it lingered in her mind, but Isabelle pushed it away. She promised she wouldn't lie, and she didn't need this discussion to be held against her in the future. "...you're correct. I am not Ciel."

A soft sob escaped Elizabeth's lips that made the bluenette flinch. "Isabelle?" Receiving a nod in response, the blonde covered her mouth with her gloved hands, unable to stop the tears that welled up in her eyes. "So... Ciel..."

"I... I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but you need to understand that this was necessary. As a female, I would not have been able to take over the Phantomhive household, oversee Funtom, or continue father's work as the Queen's guard dog. It would have had to be Ciel. As he..." Isabelle trailed off for a second, unable to stop the flashes of that month before they started. "...didn't survive, it was imperative that everyone else thought it was me who died instead. Everyone...including you." She watched Elizabeth sob with guilt-ridden eyes. Somehow, she hadn't thought the news would trigger such pain in the blonde. Then again, even the past three years wasn't enough time for her to truly get to know Elizabeth.

"I knew it..." Elizabeth's tone was watery with emotion. "I knew something wasn't right..."

"... To be honest, I was sure it would have been you or Aunt Frances that found out first." Isabelle sighed, running a hand through her dark blue hair, careful not to rustle the eyepatch strings. "I'm not sure even Madam Red knew before she died."

"Mean..." Elizabeth mumbled. "This was too mean!" She dropped her hands from her mouth, shouting at Isabelle, ignoring the tears streaming down her cheeks. "How could you do this? How could you lie to all of us?!"

"Please understand that I didn't do this to intentionally hurt you, Elizabeth." Isabelle stammered, trying to get a hold of the situation and calm the emotional blonde. "However, I am curious as to how you finally figured it out."

"The ship..." Elizabeth shook her head, apparently bringing up memories of when she noticed the differences. "When you started coughing badly... That was when I first really began to suspect... Then when you fell for the trick at Easter... That was the first time I made my own Easter egg..."

Isabelle stared, unable to help the faint chuckle that escaped her when Elizabeth finished. "Clever," she nodded, leaning back in her chair. "Though we were born as twins, he was fortunate to not inherit mother's asthma. Actually, he had a much healthier body than mine. I was frequently sick and wasn't able to often join you two while you played." Her gaze drifted away to stare at a section of the rose bushes as the memories invaded her thoughts once more. More often than not, she only had Tanaka's company when she was ill with one sickness or another. Some days were spent sitting at her bedroom window, watching as the rest of her family sat outside in the gardens. Ciel was always able to play with Elizabeth and their dog, Sebastian. It wasn't unusual either for their Aunt Ann to be out there with them. There were often times that she tried to join them in running around, but it ended quickly with Isabelle having an asthma attack and being put back to bed.

"Unsurprisingly, you were closer with him than with me, aside from your betrothal."

"It's why I never needed to remind him to call me 'Lizzie'..."

Isabelle continued staring at the roses silently. Elizabeth's next words, however, brought her out of her reverie.

"Speaking of which, how long did you intend to continue with our 'engagement'? Were you planning on remaining disguised as Ciel, even through our wedding?"

"No, I was not." Her expression became unreadable as she turned to stare at the blonde who appeared startled at the answer. Vaguely, the bluenette wondered if she was too harsh in her tone, but dismissed the thought. The conversation was shifting into a dangerous area, and she wasn't sure how to dodge around it without lying to Elizabeth.

"What does that mean? Had you ever planned on revealing this to me?" Isabelle glanced down at the forgotten snacks silently. "How long were you going to keep this hidden? Were you wanting to have me continue to be ignorant to the fact that I'm living a lie?" Still no answer, and the blonde's tone took on a more impatient and upset edge. "Answer me! Do.. do you hate me that much as to torture me like this?!"

That sparked a response. "No!" Isabelle snapped towards Elizabeth, reaching across the table in an attempt to grab the latter's hands, but missed as the blonde abruptly pulled out of reach. "I told you I never intended on hurting you! I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I didn't believe you'd understand." It wasn't exactly a lie. There were several things that she knew Elizabeth couldn't understand about her situation.

"I understand that you put your own feelings before anyone else." There was a tightening in Isabelle's chest as Elizabeth glared at her. "Can you understand how it feels to stand at the funeral for someone you loved, believing that you would never see them again? Then to have them come back, and to be with them for three years before being told that the miracle you were so thankful for was just another lie?"

Isabelle's brows furrowed in slight confusion. "I do know how it feels to lose someone--"

"No, you don't. Not twice. Not betrayed by someone that you thought you could trust - someone you believed in."

Isabelle opened her mouth to speak, but paused as she couldn't find the right words. What was she to say to that? It seemed this secret had pained the blonde more than she thought it would. Maybe she was right about having put her own feelings before others; no, she knew it was a fact. It was why she was able to survive so long. It was how it needed to be in order to achieve her goal and complete the deal she made. But staring at the blonde who still had tears falling down her cheeks... Isabelle couldn't ignore the twisting and constricting feeling in her heart. Opening her mouth again, her soft tone was laced with a pleading edge. "Elizabeth. Lizzie. Please."

She watched as Elizabeth determinedly avoided her gaze and used a napkin to dab at the tears that stained her cheeks. She was trying to collect herself from her outburst, it seemed, though it didn't help Isabelle's own feelings. The bluenette hadn't exactly wanted Elizabeth too deeply involved in her life, given the situation, but it seemed to happen regardless. This should have been fine; this would push Elizabeth away, and as long as she kept this secret, everything would be fine. When the end came, and Sebastian took Isabelle's soul, Elizabeth would be free to continue her life without the weight of this burden on her shoulders. Everyone would be happy.

At least, that's what she told herself.

Now, faced with the very real possibility of pushing Elizabeth away, Isabelle wasn't entirely sure it was what she wanted. Memories of the Campania flowed back into her mind when they were trapped by the bizarre dolls. Isabelle was out of bullets and could barely move due to the twist in her ankle; Sebastian was trapped by that damn shinigami; Elizabeth was at the mercy of the zombies. It seemed like the blonde would be killed, and, as much as she didn't want to admit it, the possibility terrified her. She didn't want to lose Elizabeth. It wasn't a feeling she had a right to bare, nor was it expected. Though they were cousins, Elizabeth was more Ciel's friend than her own. They weren't close by any means. Yet still...faced again with the chance of losing her, that annoying tightening feeling in her chest returned, and she couldn't explain why.

It could've been on the record that ending up on Elizabeth's bad side meant that the work she'd done in the past three years would be for naught. If the blonde told the others about her not really being Ciel, it would mean shame on her family name. The Queen knew, but it was kept secret from the rest of the royal servants. Should it be revealed in public, Isabelle would no longer be able to hold her position as the head of the Phantomhives. In losing that, she would also lose ownership of Funtom, and her position as the Queen's watchdog. Her social status and reputation would crumble, and it would make it exceedingly more difficult to gain her revenge. It was a precarious situation to be in.

A quick glance to the side allowed her to catch a glimpse of glowing red, and a sudden realisation hit her at the same time a dark surge of power stirred in her marked eye. She wouldn't need to worry about her secret getting out from Elizabeth because that demon would not allow it. He was contracted to protect her and help her carry out her revenge. If this secret getting out would negatively affect their goals, then he would put an end to it, as well as the instigator. The bluenette tried to swallow to relieve the sudden dryness in her throat. No, she needed to say something - anything - that would bring herself back in good light with the blonde. They'd swore to protect each other during the Campania incident, and although the blonde thought she was speaking to Ciel, it didn't make the promise any less valid. But what could she say?

"... I suppose you're wanting me to keep this a secret and continue as though this never happened."

Isabelle had to catch herself before she exhaled a loud, relieved sigh. "I will greatly appreciate you keeping this secret, but I know I cannot ask you to forget what you learned." The bluenette straightened up in her seat, staring into Elizabeth's distressed eyes. "I know it is a lot to ask, and that it is selfish of me...but I need you to continue to act as.. 'Ciel's fiancée."

In a calmer voice than expected, Elizabeth responded, "it was never an act."

"... I know."

There was a moment of silence before Elizabeth broke it again. "Am I to assume Sebastian is aware of this already?"

Isabelle nodded, choosing to admit to the knowledge of the whole manor. "The whole staff is."

Elizabeth didn't comment on the admission. Surely she knew that Tanaka was already aware, but not that it extended to the hired chef, maid, and gardener. She released a sigh and stood up, prompting Isabelle to follow suit. "If it's so important, I will keep your secret. If mother hasn't noticed anything strange by now, it's possible she won't notice any time soon."

The bluenette nodded once more. Given the evidence Elizabeth had, Isabelle felt on the safe side of the marchioness not knowing the secret. Even if the woman knew about Rachel's asthma that passed on to Isabelle, she hadn't been present enough to witness any recurring attacks in the past three years. Hopefully, it would remain that way.

"Thank you, Lizzie. Really."

The two slowly made their way to the front of the manor in silence, with Isabelle unsure of anything else to say to the blonde. Her pain was palpable, but Isabelle was not the type that did well in comforting others, especially when their pain was her fault. Not only that, but she couldn't bring herself to fully regret her actions. How could she, when she made it so far already?

"Well then."

Once they made it to her carriage, Isabelle opened the door and held her hand out to Elizabeth, who used the assistance to climb into the carriage and take a seat.

"Thank you. For telling me, I mean."

Isabelle only offered a last smile before closing the door and stepping out the way. She watched as the driver pulled off, only vaguely aware of her butler coming to stand behind her.

"Are you certain this was a good idea?" Sebastian drawled, a faint edge in his tone. "Should she reveal this-"

"She won't." Isabelle watched until the carriage rolled out of sight before turning to face the demon. "You are not allowed to do anything unseemly to her, including threatening her. As it stands, I'd rather her feel that she is keeping this secret on her own accord rather than being forced to."

"Oh? I don't recall you commanding the same in regards to the Wordsmith."

Isabelle scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "He learned _your_ true identity, not _mine_. And, as I recall, you found sick amusement in giving him ridiculous ideas for his stories." Shaking her head, she begun walking to the manor entrance. "We didn't have time to finish the cake - bring it to my study."

"Yes, my Lord. However, I hope you are aware that should your resolution on the matter fail, I will take it upon myself to ensure no shame comes to the Phantomhive name."

Isabelle paused for a moment at the door, letting the butler's implication sink in. There was no point in arguing - what else would she have him do if worst came to worst?

"... Then let us hope it does not come to that."


End file.
